-사랑 쌍둥이-(sarang ssangdung-i)
by kookisee
Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"
1. Chapter 1

-사랑 쌍둥이- /Teaser/

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung (VKOOK)

Other Cast: Jeon joongkuk (jungkook's twin*OC), All member BTS,

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita geje

Genre: Romance, hurt

Desclaimer: semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

^happy read chiklek^

"Hyung bisakah aku meminta waktumu hingga akhir bulan ini?"

"mianhae kookie aku tidak bisa, dia lebih membutuhkan ku"

-_aku tau pasti kata maaf dan penolakan yang aku dapat-_

"jebal hyung aku haya meminta hingga akhir bulan ini"

-_isakku akhirnya keluar tak kuat aku menah air mataku apa sebegitu istimewanya dia?...-_

"mian kookie, bukannya kita masih punya banyak waktu bersama? Aku janji bulan depan kita akan pergi bersama"

\- _apa kau tak bias mengerti aku hyung? Aku hanya meminta waktu mu sebentar saja, apa aku kurang baik untuk mu hyung? Padahal aku rela memberikan segalanya untukmu, termasuk kau._

Hahai ini ff pertama aku jadi mohon bantuaannya ya semua maaf juga banyak kekurangannya maklumi saja ya wkwkwk terima kasih semuaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung (VKOOK)

Other Cast: Jeon joongkuk (jungkook's twin*OC), All member BTS,

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita geje

Genre: Romance, hurt

Desclaimer: semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

^happy read chiklek^

-Author pov-

"hyung hyung" panggil seorang remaja bermata bulat berpipi chubby itu, karna mendengar panggilan tersebut pemuda jangkung yang sedang berjalan mau memasuki kelasnya itu terhenti, sedikit menengokan kepalanya kearah remaja itu "ada apa kookie?" pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri remaja yang ia panggil kookie itu atau yang bernama asli Jeon Jungkook, "eung anu hyung.. saranghae hihi" jawab jungkook dengan rona merah di wajahnya, taehyung –pemuda jangkung- itu membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya sambil mengacak surai hitam nan halus itu "nado jungkookie, kembali lah ke kelasmu, bukannya sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk?" "ahh arra hyung, eung nanti kita makan siang bersama ne?" Tanya jungkook "tentu baby".

.

Saat jungkook memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, dia hanya menekukan wajahnya "yak kookie, wae eoh?" Tanya jimin sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku jungkook "gwencha hyungie" jawab jungkook lesu. Selama pelajaran dimulai jungkook hanya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jung seonsengnim hingga bel istirahat berbunyi muka jungkook yang tadi menekuk langsung sumringah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya jungkook langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke kelas hyung tersayangnya. Aigo ternyata uri kookie tidak ingin lama lama jauh dari alien pantes waktu istirahat langsung ngacir /abaikan.

-Author pov end-

jungkook pov-

Kini aku sedang menghabis kan waktu istirahat dengan makan makanan buatan eomma bersama hyung tercinta ku, yup! Kim taehyung. Namja berwajah sangar namun menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kami sudah lama menjalin hubungan ini ahh aku adalah orang paling bahagia karna bertemu dengan dia.

"kookie masakan buatan eomma mu sangat enak" ucap taehyung dengan mulut penuh makanan kkk lihat dia sangat menggemaskan bukan? "tentu! Karna aku membantu membuat masakannya jadi masakannya pasti enak" jawabku bangga, eih kenapa dia malah diam "ck tidak jadi enak kalau begitu" jawabnya dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah makanan dan terus dan terus hingga habis, "yak! Hyungie jika tidak enak kenapa habis? Dasar pabo" lihat betapa bodohnya dia, dengan cengiran andalannya dia hanya menjawab "hmm sayang kalo tidak dihabiskan hehe".

.

Akhirnya pulang ck kepalaku sudah ingin pecah melihat rumus rumus dari cho seonsenim tadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda berwarna merah kesayanganku itu, jarak dari rumahku kesekolah tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku menggunakan sepeda berbeda dengan taehyung hyung yangmenggunakan motornya karna rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sekolah, sayang rumah kita berbeda arah jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama.

-jungkook pov end-

-author pov

Jungkook mengayuh sepadanya dengan riang hingga sampai di depan rumahnya, jungkook memarkirkan sepadanya dengan apik di samping rumahnya.

"Annyeong! Aku pulang" teriak jungkook saat memasuki rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup mewah itu, "ah kau sudah pulang, cepat mandi dan ganti baju" ucap wanita yang merangkul jungkook yang tak lain adalah eomma nya jungkookpun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa merah itu, sekitar 30 menit jungkook melakukan yang diperintahkan eommanya kini jungkook sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya namun tak berapa lama teriakan eomma tersayang sedikit mengusik acara berbaring jungkook "jungkook-ah cepat kebawah apa kau tidak mau menjempt saudara kembarmu eoh?!" jungkookpun dengan berat hati bergegas ke luar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti eommanya untuk menjemput saudara kembarnya.

Selama di perjalan tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga jeon eomma membuka suara "apa kau tidak rindu dengan saudara kembarmu?" Tanya jeon eomma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan "tentu aku merindukannya eomma" ah ya jungkook memilik kembaran yang bernama jeon joongkuk mereka sangat identik mungkin hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja yang bias membedakan wajah mereka namun ada yang berbeda dari mereka jika jungkook sangat penyayang, baik, ramah, periang dan polos berbeda dengan joongkuk, joongkuk memiliki sifat yang cukup keras dan dia keras kepala, suka membuat onar seperti berkelahi ataupun membolos dalam pelajaran, dan satu fakta yang sangat mengejutkan kalau joongkuk sangat membenci jungkook ntah apa alasan joongkuk hingga seperti itu, karna ulahnya inipun joongkuk dipindahkan ke jepang karna ia sudah beberapakali dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sesampainya di bandara jeon eomma langsung keluar dari mobil yang diikuti oleh jungkook tentunya. Ia langsung mencari joongkuk tak berapa lama jeon eomma menemukan anaknya itu sedang membeli minuman dingin.

"joongkuk-ah" teriak jeon eomma sambil sedikit berlari kearah anaknya itu setelah sampain jeon eomma langsung memeluk joongkuk hangat, "joongkuk-ah bogoshippo" joongkuk tersenyum hangat kepada eommanya itu "nado eomma. Eomma kesini dengan siapa?" mata joongkuk menangkap siluet kembarannya yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter didapannya itu "oh dengan dia" ucapnya dingin dengan wajah datarnya

.

TBC

Hahai author balik dengan chapter satu hwhw

Mian masih dikit ya, tapi author usahakan untuk chapter 2 lebih panjang

Semoga kalian suka yaaaaaa

.

she3nn0: gimana nanti ya tae nya jahat apa engga wkwkk

.94: makasih atas review nya yaa, ini lanjutannya sudah ada~

kjungxox: makasih yaa, jadi terhura dibilang daebbak padahal masih baru haha ini lanjutannya sudah ada~

hayic: ini sudah update ya~

.

Sekian terimakasih salam VKOOK ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung (VKOOK)

Other Cast: Jeon joongkuk (jungkook's twin*OC), All member BTS,

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita geje

Genre: Romance, hurt

Desclaimer: semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

^happy read chiklek^

Prev

"joongkuk-ah" teriak jeon eomma sambil sedikit berlari kearah anaknya itu setelah sampain jeon eomma langsung memeluk joongkuk hangat,

"joongkuk-ah bogoshippo" joongkuk tersenyum hangat kepada eommanya itu

"nado eomma. Eomma kesini dengan siapa?" mata joongkuk menangkap siluet kembarannya yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter didapannya itu

"oh dengan dia" ucapnya dingin dengan wajah datarnya

.

.

Jungkook yang melihat wajah datar hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia juga bingung kenapa saudara kembarnya itu sangat benci terhad dirinya seingat jungkook ia tidak pernah berbuat salah atau jahat terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

Setelah semuanya –jungkook, eommanya dan joongkuk- naik kedalam mobil tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali hingga rumah, joongkuk yang langsung memasuki kamar setelah berbincang dengan eommanya dan jungkookpun begitu.

Sesampainya di kamar jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu, padahal seingat jungkook ia tidak melakukan apapun tetapi rasanya sangat lemas jungkook pun memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur

**Jungkook POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, saatku lihat jam kini sudah menunjukan pukul 21.10 KST aku langsung terbangun, mendiami tubuhku sebentar lalu bergeas ke dapur mencari makanan hahh perutku sudah demo ternyata mengingat aku melewatkan jam makan malamku tadi. Kubuka pintu kamarku lalu turun kearah dapur, setelah sampai dapur aku melihat meja makan yang sudah kosong yaish kenapa eomma tidak menyisakannya untukku karna sudah kehabisan makanan akupun membuka kulkas hah terimakasih untuk telur telur yang ada dikulkas kalian menolongku kali ini, kuputuskan untuk membuat omelet.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring akupun kembali ke kamar, saat berjalan kea rah kamar tiba tiba kepalaku rasanya sangat pusing selama berjalan aku hanya menundukan kepala ku hingga

Bruukk

"yak! Kau punya mata tidak ha?!" teriak joongkuk di depan mukaku,

"m-mian aku tak sengaja hingga menabrakmu" jawab takut, joongkuk hanya menatapku tajam

"ck kenapa aku harus memliki wajah sepertimu, seandanya eomma mengizinkanku untuk oprasi plastik hahh aku sangat menyesal terlahir kembar denganmu bodoh" ucapnya dingin kepadaku diapun berjalan cepat kedapur, sepertinya mau mengambil minum atau apa . kata katanya terus terngiang di otakku, sebegitu bencinyakah dia denganku. Apa dia tidak bias melupakan kejadian itu? Harus berapa kali aku minta maaf agar dimaafkan..

Setelah masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintunya akupun merebahkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku berharap rasa pusing ini hilang.

Pagi menjelang akupun langsung bergegas berangkat sekolah, tidak sampai 20 menit aku sudah siap untuk berangkat. Aku melihat diriku di kaca aigoo tampannya wajahkuu pantas saja taehyung hyung suka hihi *kookie ga nyadar diri ini muka lucu gitu dibilang tampan -.- /ditabok kookie/*.

"pagi eomma, eo appa sudah pergi?" sapaku setelah sampai dapur, ah sepertinya joongkuk masih tidur karna yang aku lihat hanya eomma disini ck sepertinya dia terlalu menikmati liburannya itu.

"pagi sayang" dikecupnya pipiku saat aku duduk di meja makan jika sudah seprti itu aku selalu merasa seprti bayi ckck tak apalah. Eomma pun menyiapkan sarapan pagi ku

"loh chagi kau memakai blush on?" eomma membolak memegang pipiku dan membalik balikannya *bayangin aja ke kiri sama kanan ya/?.-.*

"eung blush on apa eomma?" tanyaku, seingatku aku tidak pernah menggunakan itu jangannkan menggunakan punya juga engga ckck se uke-ukenya pun aku tidak akan menggunakan riasan seperti itu.

"pipi dan hidungmu merah chagi" eomma ku masih saja menatap mukaku, aku pun jadi penasaran ku rai handphone yang ada di saku celanaku ku lihat wajah ku dari layar handphone, ah benar sedikit merah.

"gwenchana eomma, palingan juga karna nyamuk atau alergi" ku habiskan sarapan pagiku dengan cepat dan langsung berlari keluar

"YAAK! JEON JUNGKOOK ITU KENAPA?!" teriakan eomma dari dapur, jika urusan teriak mungkin eomma jagonya lihat eomma berteriak dari arah dapur hingga depan rumah pun masih terdengar jelas .

Kukayuh sepeda merahku santai karna ini masih sangat pagi untuk masuk sekolah, aku sangat suka suasana pagi disekolah sepi, sejuk dan indah. Setelah memarkirkan sepedaku aku langsung bergesa ke taman belakang sekolah kududukan diriku di bangku taman, ku buka tasku dan mengambil buku hanya sekedar membaca ringan sambil menunggu jam masuk

**Jungkook POV END**

**Author POV**

Tanpa jungkook ketahui taehyung selalu dating pagi juga untuk melihat bunny boy nya itu, dengan sebatang coklat ditangan taehyung sedikit mengendap ngendap kearah jungkook

"oy" taehyung menepuk kepala jungkook dengan coklatnya itu, jungkook berjengit kaget dan langsung membalikan badannya.

"yak! Hyungie mau buat kookie jantungan eo?" jungkookpun membalas dengan memukul taehyung dengan buku yang tadi jungkook baca

"maaf maaf hehe nih untukmu yang manis dan sangat manis melebihi manis coklat" ujar taehyung menyodorkan coklatnya kepada jungkook, jungkookpun mengambil coklatnya sambil tersipu malu terlihat jelas pipinya yang tadiya merah bertambah merah bahkan telinganyapun ikut memerah mendengar perkataan taehyung tadi.

"hyung kau gombal hihi gomawoo" jungkook memeluk taehyung erat setelahnya, tanpa mereka sadar adegan romantis itu ditonton oleh para hyung hyung mereka –hoseok, namjoon, jimin-

"ya kalian mau berapa lama berpelukan hah? Ini sudah masuk, lanjutkan nanti saja" teriak hoseok, hoseok adalah salah satu dari sahabat jungkook dan taehyung. hoseok duduk di kelas atas bersama dengan namjoon, kalau jimin kalian semua tau kan? Hehe, ah ya jungkook dan taehyung juga msih memilik 2 sahabat lagi yaitu jin dan suga namun mereka sudah kuliah hingga tidak bersama lagi. Mereka adalah teman kecil, dari teman merekapun beranjak menjadi sahabat baik, di antara tujuh orang ini ada 3 pasangan sekaligus yang akhirnya berpasangan yaitu taehyung dan jungkook, lalu jimin dengan suga dan yang terakhir namjoon dengan jin, kalau hoseok sama author /ditabok masa/g.

"hihi arra hyungie" jawab jungkook masih dengan nada malu malu, jungkookpun berjalan kearah jimin agar pergi ke kalas bareng namun taehyung memegang tangan jungkook

"waeyo hyungie?" jungkook mengrejap-rejapkan matanya lucu, ini pemandangan yang menggiurkan kalo untuk taehyung /plaakk

"mukamu, kenapa?" Tangan taehyung menunjuk pipi jungkook "memang kenapa hyungie?" Tanya jungkook polos, rasanya taehyung ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi tembem itu

"merah begitum kau sakit hm?" kini taehyung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi jungkook "eoh ini eung paling karna tadi tergoda hyungie" jungkook memiringkan kepalanya imut

'eh kenapa aku bilang, uhh jungkookie pabooo .' batin jungkook menjerit, "eung anu s-saranghaeee" jungkookpun langsung berlalu ke kelas karna jungkook ditinggal oleh jimin *mungkin jimin lelah/?

"apa bisa merona berbentuk seperti itu…" ucap taehyung dengan mata yang tak lepas dari punggung sang kekasih

.

.

TBC

.

Hahay ini chapter 2 munculll, maaf kalo seginipun masih dikit u,u

Saya masih sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian atas saran atau masukan /bow/

Saya masih baru di dunia per ff-an .

.

.

Huwaa gomawo untuk .94 dan she3nn. Daebakk bisa tau haha maklum sih ya jalan cerita saya masih pasaran T^T

Jika ada sider saya maklumi aja sih ya mungkin kalian males review /apa. Tapi kalo misalkan ada yang kurang sreg atau apa tolong kasih tau saya ya saya masih butuh bantuan kalian hehe. Terima Kasihh~~

.

Salam VKOOK ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung (VKOOK)

Other Cast: Jeon joongkuk (jungkook's twin*OC), All member BTS,

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita geje, bahasa masih berantakan/?

Genre: Romance, hurt

Desclaimer: semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

^happy read chiklek^

.

Prev

'eh kenapa aku bilang, uhh jungkookie pabooo .' batin jungkook menjerit, "eung anu s-saranghaeee" jungkookpun langsung berlalu ke kelas karna jungkook ditinggal oleh jimin *mungkin jimin lelah/?

"apa bisa merona berbentuk seperti itu…" ucap taehyung dengan mata yang tak lepas dari punggung sang kekasih

.

.

Sedari tadi tatapan joongkuk tak lepas dari foto seseorang yang berada di tanganya, tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tercetak di bibirnya

"bogoshippo, apakah kita bias kembali seperti dulu? Jujur aku sangat rindu padamu chagi" ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus foto tersebut. Joongkuk menyimpan foto itu di dalam kopernya untuk berjaga jaga agar tidak ada yang tahu.

Joongkuk yang merasa bosanpun hanya berjalan jalan di sekitar rumahnya joongkuk merasa sangat bosan karna dirumahnya tidak ada siapa siapa, sang appa yang sedang pergi kerja lalu sang eomma ntah kemana dan tentunya kembaran yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu sedang sekolah.

Oke kita tinggalkan yang sedang liburan itu kini kita kembali kesekolah. Terlihat teman teman jungkook sedang bermain bola termasuk si bantet jimin *ditampol jimin oppa* mengingat saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olah raga.

Jungkook hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil memainkan botol minuman milik jimin. Terik matahari kini menemani mereka olah raga, sebenarnya jungkook dan teman temannya mengutuk jam pelajaran olah raga tepat pada siang hari.

Choi seonsengnim memasuki lapang dengan membawa bola basket sepertinya aka nada test hari ini, semua murid sudah berbaris di pinggir lapangan karna disini mungkin tempat yang sejuk untuk diakai pemanasa sebelum terjun ke lapangan yang panas karna matahari.

Jungkook hanya menundukan kepalanya, jungkook merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badannya karna sejak dari tadi hanya rasa lemas dan pusing yang jungkook rasakan .

"hey kookie gwenchana?" ucap jimin khawatir, pasalnya jimin sedaritadi memperhatikan jungkook yang sedang seperti itu.

"gwenchana hyung, hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan badanku rasanya remuk semua" jawab jungkook dengan suara yang pelan. jimin menatap jungkook curiga

"apa kau melakukan 'anu' dengan kim taehyung hingga badan mu lemas?" Tanya jimin sambil mendekatkan mukanya kepada jungkook ah ya tak lupa matanya yang menyipit. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya memundurkan wajahnya takut

"h-hyung kenapa kau mendekatkan mukamu? Hyung mau menciumku?" jungkook hanya mengrejap-rejapkan matanya, 'pabo' batin jimin mendumel kepada anak manis satu ini. "cepat jawab jeon jungkook" jimin sedikit meninggikan suaranya hah sepertinya kesabaran jimin yang tipis sudah semakin tipis jika bersama jungkook.

"eung 'anu' apa hyung?" Tanya jungkook dengan wajah polosnya, milihat itu jimin ingin sekali rasanya menelan temannya ini "masa kau tak tau jungkook, 'anu' itu seperti bermain pedang pedangan" bisik jimin kepada jungkook, halah si jimin bahasanya -_,-".

"mwoya? Pedang pedangan? Aku dan tae-hyung sudah besar sudah tidak main pedang pedangan lagi, huh dasar jimin pabo" jimin memandang temannya sekilas "jungkook-ah kau harus cepat ke uks" sepertinya kesabaran jimin pun kandas kkk.

Jimin mengantarkan jungkook ke uks setalah berdebatan aneh itu dan meminta izin kepada choi seonsengnim. Setelah mengantarkan jungkook, jimin menitipkan jungkook kepada perawat di uks lalu jimin meneruskan mata pelajarannya.

Setelah kepergian jimin, jungkook hanya berbaring menghadap langit langit setelah itu jungkook tertidur.

"eung" jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya 'uh kenapa pusingnya tidak hilang' batin jungkook, jungkook mencoba menutuk kemabil matanya, jungkook berencana akan tidur hingga pulang nanti namun rencana itu gagal ketika sesosok makhluk dari planet lain masuk.

"ya kookie gwenchana? Aku diberi tahu oleh jimin katanya kau masuk uks" Tanya taehyung khawatir karna sebelum dia kesini taehyung diberi tahu oleh jimin kalau jungkook sakit. Saat di toilet taehyung sedang membenarkan sletingnya dan dengan tidak elitnya jimin masuk dengan muka panik "taehyung kau tau jungkook masuk uks tadi" setelah mendengar itu taehyung langsung berlari ke uks.

"gwenchana hyungie hanya sedikit pusing" jawab jungkook dengan senyum termanisnya, melihat itu taehyung bernafas lega.

"jangan membuatku khawatir baby" taehyung mengusap pucuk kepala jungkook, "hyung hyung, apa hyung membolos?" Tanya jungkook sambil memicingkan matanya.

"tidak membolos, hanya tidak masuk kelas hehe apa masih pusing? Lebih baik kita pulang saja" ajak taehyung kepada jungkook, taehyung sedikit tidak tega jika melihat jungkook terus berada di uks.

"memangnya boleh _hyung_?"

"tentu saja boleh, sebentar aku akan mengambil tas mu lalu bilang pada kang seonsengnim. Tunggu sebentar oke?" jungkook mengangguk dan setelah itu taehyung langsung pergi meminta izin dan mengambil tas mereka.

Setelah taehyung kembali jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya "kuat jalan tidak?" Tanya taehyung dan dijawab anggukan oleh jungkook. Taehyung memapah jungkook berjalan ke parkiran sekolah takut takut jika jungkook jatuh. Setelah sampai taehyung menaikan jungkook ke motornya dan memakaikan jungkook helm dan takberapa lama taehyung melesatkan motornya.

Jungkook hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung lebar taehyung dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang taehyung erat.

-Author pov end-

-Jungkook pov-

Kupeluk erat pinggang tae-_hyung_, rasanya sangat nyaman. Tak terasa kini aku sudah di depan rumah, tae-_hyung_ membantuku untuk turun dari motornya dan melepaskan helm yang ku pakai.

"_gomawo hyung_" ujarku pada tae-hyung.

"anything for you baby" tae-hyung mengecup kening ku "lebih baik besok jangan masuk ya" ucapnya lagi, tangannya mengelus pipi chubby ku. Tangannya begitu hangat ketika menyentuh pipiku, aku sangat suka. Tae-_hyung_ merangkulku lagi dan berjalan kearah rumahku.

"sudah hyung sampai sini saja" kami berhenti di depan pintu.

"yasudah, cepat sembuh _nae bunny_" tae-hyung mengacak-acak rambutku dan langsung berlalri kearah motornya sempat berhenti dulu di depan motornya namun tak lama, ck dasr alien aneh.

Langsung saja aku masuk kedalam rumahku, namu baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumah ku tiba tiba saja kepala ku sakit hingga..

BRUK..

Hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat.

-Jungkook pov end-

-Author pov-

Jungkook tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Joongkuk yang baru membuka pintunya sedikit kaget melihat kembarannya itu iapun memberanikan diri mendekati jungkook. Joongkuk menendangkan kakinya pelan ke arah kaki jungkook,

"heh apa apa kau meninggal?" joongkuk masih menggerakan kakinya itu, setelah melihat dada jungkook yang masih bergerak pelan joongkuk pun langsung mengangkat jungkook ke sofa.

"bangun jungkook" joongkuk menepuk nepuk pelan pipi jungkook 'kenapa ia tidak mau bangun juga, ck dasar menyusahkan' buru-buru joongkuk menghubungi eommana

"_yeoboseyo_, eomma si gendut pingsan" ucap joongkuk santai

**"****_mwo? Si gendut? Siapa itu?"_**

"jungkook _eomma_"

"**_jungkook? MWO?! JUNGKOOK PINGSAN? YAK! KENAPA BISA BEGITU HAH? KAU APAKAN DIA?"_** mendengar itu joongkuk menjauhakn sedikit ponselya itu

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa _eomma_, begitu aku masuk dia sudah begitu"

"…"

"baiklah baiklah, hati hati dijalan" joongkuk menutup sambungannya dan mentap jungkook yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu "kau – benar – benar – menyusahkan " joongkuk mengatakanya dengan penuh penekanan tak lupa jarinya yang menunjuk nunjuk muka jungkook. Setelah mengatakan itu joongkuk meninggalkan jungkook sendiri d ruang tamu.

TBC

.

.

Maaf kelamaan ;_; oh iya untuk yang bingung bacanya wks kalo jungkook bacanya udah pada tau kan? Jadi **JONGKUK **dan kembarannya joongkuk dibaca **JUNGKOK. ** Hehe maaf ya .

.

Big Thanks to:

MInmiLim , kjungxox , she3nn0 , hayic , shny0nj , MaknaEXO.

.

Hayooo saya masih butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengkoreksi jika ada yang kurang enak, monggo di review hehe

.

Salam VKOOK ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung (VKOOK)

Other Cast: Jeon joongkuk (jungkook's twin*OC), All member BTS, and other

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, alur kecepetan, cerita geje

Genre: Romance, hurt

Desclaimer: semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

^happy read chiklek^

.

Prev

"baiklah baiklah, hati hati dijalan" joongkuk menutup teleponnya dan mentap jungkook yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu "kau – benar – benar – menyusahkan " joongkuk mengatakanya dengan penuh penekanan tak lupa jarinya yang menunjuk nunjuk muka jungkook. Setelah mengatakan itu joongkuk meninggalkan jungkook sendiri d ruang tamu.

.

.

Jeon min sun – Jeon eomma- datang terburu buru kedalam rumahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika masuk melihat anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas sofa.

"omo! Kau kenapa nak" Tanya min sun panik "JOONGKUK-AH!" lanjut nya dengan nada yang di tinggikan. Mendengar teriakan eommanya joongkuk pun bergegas menghampiri min sun.

"ada apa eomma?" Tanya joongkuk dengan nada khawatir yang di buat buat.

PLAKK

Min sun menggeplak/? Kepala joongkuk. "kenapa kau tidak membawanya kerumah sakit hah? cepat bantu eomma bawa jungkook ke dalam mobil"

"iya eomma iya" dengan wajah masam joongkuk mengangkat jungkook kedalam mobil "ck kau diberi makan apa oleh eomma, badanmu sungguh berat" gerutu joongkuk.

"yak! Jangan banyak mengumpat bagaimanapun dia saudaramu"

Setelah memasukan jungkook kedalam mobil, min sun langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit. Cukup lama hingga merekapun sampai. Joongkuk mengangkat kembali tubuh jungkook ke dalam rumah sakit.

.

Kini jungkook sudah masuk kedalam ruang inap ditemani min sun sang eomma di sampingnya, min sun memperhatikan muka anaknya itu lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas

"_yeobo_, bisakah kau keruma sakit?"

"…"

"jungkookie"

"…"

"cepatlah hiks"

Minsun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil sedikit meremas tangan jungkook yang terbebas dari selang infuse. Minsun menutup ponselnya lalu di masukannya kedalam tas. Joongkuk masuk kedalam ruangan jungkook dengan sekantung makanan ringan.

"_eomma_ aku membawakan ini" joongkuk menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk kepada minsun, dengan seulas senyum tipis min sun mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, minsun tertidur di samping jungkook dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang di tekuk sedangkan joongkuk tertidur di sofa dengan mulut mengaga lebar.

Kriekk

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakan sang jeon jungmin – jeon appa -. Jungmin menghampiri istri tercintanya itu lalu mengusap punggung tangan minsun, hingga mata cantik minsun yang sudah sedikit sembab terbuka. Jungmin mengusap pipi minsun tak lama air mata kembali jatuh ke pipi mulus minsun

"dokter bilang appa hm?" Tanya jungmin pelan dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap pipi istrinya itu.

"kata dokter hanya kecapekan" mendengar itu jungmin tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir istrinya itu.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis yeobo"

"yak! Siapa yang tidak menangis ketika anaknya terbaring disitu" jungmin tersenyum lagi melihat istrinya itu .

.

Pagi berikutnya adalah pagi yang cerah menurut minsun karena dipagi hari itu ia melihat anaknya sudah kembali sadar.

"_eomma _biarkan aku sekolah ya" jungkook berujar pelan karena ia masih dalam keadaan yang lemah tak lupa dengan jurus _aegyo-_nya. Minsun mengusap kepala jungkook dengan penuh sayang

"tak bisa _aegi-ya _kau masih sakit" jawab minsun, tanyannya masih setia mengusap kepala anaknya itu. "ah bagaimana kalau _eomma _suruh joongkuk saja yang menggantikan mu? Jadi kan kamu tidak tertinggal pelajaran karena joongkuk akan menggantikanmu belajar disekolah" lanjutnya dengan mata yang melirik joongkuk yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"memangnya dia mau?" Tanya jungkook

"tentu saja mau, iyakan kukie" namun yang dipanggil hanya diam karena masih terfokus pada ponselnya, karena merasa di acuhkan minsun melempar joongkuk dengan kaleng minuman yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur jungkook.

Kaleng itu tepat mengenai kepala joongkuk "yak! _Eomma _kenapa kau melempariku dengan kaleng" joongkuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan dari _eomma-_nya itu.

"besok kau menggantikan jungkook masuk sekolah _ne?_ _eomma _bosan melihatmu hanya tidur makan tidur makan lalu bermain game dan ponsel. Manfaat kan waktu liburanmu disini bukannya menyia-nyiakannya" mendengar itu joongkuk hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia berfikir mungkin apa yang ibunya bilang itu ada benarnya lagian joongkuk merasa sangat bosan kalau sedang ditinggal dirumah ditambah sekarang saudara kembarnya masuk rumah sakit.

.

Keesokannya joongkuk sudah siap dengan seragam milik jungkook tak lupa _stlye _nya pun seperti jungkook. joongkuk sedikit menggeram melihat penampilannya, sekarang rambut yang di tata rapih dan baju yang di masukan serta kancing blazer yang tertutup rapat 'jika bukan karena liburan membosankan ini aku tak sudi melakukannya' batin joongkuk 'tenang joongkuk tampilan seperti ini hanya depan _eomma'_ joongkuk tersenyum sendiri karena ide nya itu.

"_eomma _ aku berangkat ya" ucap joongkuk dengan nada malas

"kau terlihat tampan jika seperti itu kkk" kekehan minsun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum masam dari joongkuk.

Saat joongkuk sudah berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit ia langsung mengganti tampilannya, ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan seragamnya tak lupa dibukakan kancing blazernya. Ia pun langsung mengambil motornya dan pergi kesekolah jungkook.

.

Setibanya joongkuk di sekolah ia menjadi perhatian seluruh sekolah pasalnya 'jungkook' yang mereka lihat berubah drastis. Joongkuk melepaskan blazernya dan memasukannya kedalam tas lalu ia melipat lengan seragammnya hingga siku setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kelasnya –kelas jungkook- Ia mengingat ngingat letak kelasnya yang tadi _eomma-_nya bilang setelah ketemu ia langsung menduduki kursi paling belakang yang sebetulnya itu bukan kursi milik jungkook.

Setibanya jimin dikelas ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sahabatnya itu "eh dia dimana?" Tanya jimin kepada yeonjee

"Dia ada disana" yeonjee menunjuk joongkuk yang mereka kira jungkook.

"tumben duduk di belakang, baiklah terima kasih jee" jimin langsung menghampiri joongkuk

"kookie kenapa kau duduk di belakang? Tak biasanya" Tanya jimin yang dibalas dengan deathglare dari joongkuk

"yak! Aku bertanya padamu! Eh tunggu kenapa kau tampak kurusan dan baju serta rambutmu.. kau berubah menjadi seme?!" Tanya jimin heboh dengan nada yang tak bias dibilang kecil.

"bisakah kau diam?" joongkuk sedikit heran dengan orang di depannya itu. Jimin hanya diam dan kembali ke ursi depan ia memikirkan perubahan jungkook yang sebenarnya adalah joongkuk.

Selama pelajaran joongkuk hanya mencatat yang ada di papan tulis ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasannya toh _eomma-_nya hanya menyuruh menuliskannya saja. Setelah jam pelajaran usai semua murid pergi berhamburan keluar hanya menyisakan joongku dan jimin

"kookie ayo pergi ke kantin" jimin menghampiri joongkuk yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu, mendengar suara itu lagi jongkuk menghela nafas lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana 'mungkin dia temannya si gendut'

"baiklah ayo" ujar joongkuk dingin, joongkuk hanya mengikuti jimin dari belakang karena ia tidak tau kantin disini dimana. Setelah berada dikantin mereka pun langsung memesan dan duduk dipojokan.

Jimin dan joongkuk menikmati makanan mereka dengan hening hingga taehyung datang bersama hoseok dan namjoon mereka langsung duduk di meja yang di tempati oleh joongkuk dan jimin. Joongkuk yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap tajam taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundaknya itu.

"kenapa?" taehyung balas menatap joongkuk

"jangan asal merangkul bisa?" ujar joongkuk dingin kepada taehyung, hoseok, namjoon dan jimin hanya diam melihat nya karena mereka juga heran dengan 'jungkook'. Joongkuk menghempaskan tangan taehyung dari pundaknya dan berjalan kembali ke kelas "lebih baik aku tidak mengikuti saran _eomma _jika begini"

.

"_eomma_ kita pulang kapan?" Tanya jungkook pada minsun, jujur ia sudah tidak betah berada di rumah sakit walaupun ia tidak bisa pergi sekolah setidaknya ia ingin dirumah sudah 3 hari ia berada disana dan sudah 3 hari ini jua joongkuk menggantikan jungkook disekolah.

"hari ini kita pulang, setelah kau melakukan pemeriksaan terahir sayang" ujar minsun pelan. minsun sudah membereskan beberapa pakaian milik jungook. Hingga suster datang sambil membawa kursi roda untuk jungkook.

"ayo kookie dokter kim sudah menunggu mu" selama disini jungkook meminta suster dan dokter yang merawatnya memanggil jungkook dengan 'kookie'. Suster itu membantu jungkook untuk duduk di kursi roda dan membawa jungkook ke ruangan dokter kim.

.

Jungkook sudah sampai dirumahnya kini ia sedang di kemarnya melihat catatan yang dicatat oleh joongkuk tentang pelajarannya. Jungkook menaikan alisnya setalah membaca catatan itu

"eung ia menulis apa" jungkook membolak balikan buku catatannya itu berharap ada tulisan yang ia mengerti. Oke pemirsa sepertinya joongkuk hanya asal menulis makanya seperti itu /?. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan buku catatan itu jungkook tidak menyadari jika joongkuk sudah ada di kamarnya.

"heh" suara joongkuk mengagetkan jungkook hingga buku yang ia pegang terjatuh

"_m-mwo_?" jawab jungkook sedikit tergagap karena ia belum terbiasa diajak ngobrol duluan oleh joongkuk, jungkook mengambil buku catatan itu dan menyimpannya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"kau masih sakit? Masih kan? Aku akan menggantikanmu hingga minggu depan oke"

"k-kenapa selama ituu? Aku juga ingin sekolah aku merindukan teman teman ku" bibir jungkook sudah mengerucut kedepan /? Mendengar perkataan kembarannya itu.

"ayolah, bukankah kau orang baik? Jika kau baik berarti kau harusnya senang melihat saudara mu senang kan? Hingga minggu depan aku akan menggantikan mu, ah dan satu lagi ponsel ku berada ditanganku gendut" joongkuk menggoyangkan ponsel jungkook yang berada di tangannya.

"eh kenapa bisa ada ditanganmu" jungkook ngerejap rejapkan matanya melihat saudara kembarnya itu ia berfikir saudaranya itu hebat bisa mengambil ponselnya yang ia sembunyikan.

"baiklah selamat tinggal" joongkuk keluar dari kamar jungkook. "untung kau bodoh" ujarnya pelan setalah menutup pintu kamar tak lupa dengan seringai yang menghiasi muka tampannya itu.

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau me-review /bow/

.

SALAM VKOOK ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung , Jeon Junghyun (Jungkook's twin*OC),

Other Cast: All member BTS, and other

Rate : T

Warning: Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, Cerita geje

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Desclaimer: Semua cast milik yang kuasa saya hanya pinjem nama, tapi cerita milik saya

Summary: "Hyungie sarangahae, berapa kalipun hyung menyakitiku aku hanya bias mengatakan itu"

.

**_Dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya nama "Joongkuk" berubah menjadi "Junghyun"_**

^Happy Reading Chinklek^

.

"Baiklah selamat tinggal" junghyun keluar dari kamar jungkook.

"Untung kau bodoh" ujarnya pelan setalah menutup pintu kamar tak lupa dengan seringai yang menghiasi muka tampannya itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Junghyun semakin akrab dengan teman teman Jungkook dan tentunya semakin dekat dengan Taehyung, perlahan sikap dinginnya pun ikut luntur kecuali terhadap Jungkook. Terlihat kini Junghyun sedang duduk di kantin bersama teman temannya menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"Taehyung _hyung_ mana? Kenapa ia belum datang?"

Tanya Junghyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, tak berapa lama orang yang sedang dicarinya datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan makanan dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Junghyun

"Ah ya Kookie nanti malam bisa kita bertemu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mulai memakan makanannya itu.

"Oh tentu bisa ko sayang" jawab Jimin asal

"Bukan kau Park Jimin"

Junghyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk

"Tentu aku bisa _hyung"_

_._

_._

_._

Kini siang sudah berganti menjadi malam Junghyun sedang bersiap dikamarnya, Junghyun mengambil ponsel yang berada di kasurnya perlu diingat itu adalah ponsel milik Jungkook. Junghyun tidak mau membuat Taehyung curiga bahwa ia bukanlah kekasih sesungguhnya. Ah… sepertinya Junghyun sudah mulai tertarik dengan Taehyung, bisa saja kan?

Junghyun merapihkan pakaiannya lagi saat keluar kamar, langkah Junghyun terhenti oleh Jungkook yang menghalanginya.

"Minggir" ucap Junghyun datar dengan tatapan menusuk. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu

"I-itu aku mau mengambil ponselku untuk menghubungi Taetae _hyung" _

"Oh Taehyung si _namja_ aneh itu?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku akan bertemu dengan dia malam ini, apa ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?" Junghyun memberikan seringai tampannya di hadapan wajah Jungkook.

"_M-mwo?_ Kau akan menemuinya malam ini? Untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh, ck jika tidak ada yang mau disampaikan aku pergi" Junghyun menabrakan pundaknya ke pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook memandangi Junghyun yang sudah keluar rumah itu, ia bergegas mengambil jaket di kamarnya dan mulai mengikuti saudaranya itu mungkin lebih tepatnya ia ingin bertemu pangerannya itu makanya ia ingin mengikuti Junghyun diam diam, Jungkook hanya ingin melihat Taehyung tak lebih.

Junghyun menaiki motornya dan langsung melesat pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Taehyung sebelumnya, karena Jungkook yang tak bisa menaiki motor alhasil ia hanya menaiki taksi. Jungkook berdiri di depan rumahnya menungu taksi yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya

"Untungnya _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang pergi, mungkin jika mereka ada aku sudah di seret ke kamar hiii" Jungkook brigidik sendiri dengan pikirannya itu. Tak berapa lama taksi yang ia tunggu datang, tanpa basa basi Jungkook langsung memasuki taksi itu dan sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan

"Ah itu! Ikuti motor itu pak"

.

.

Junghyun sampai di taman kota ah rupanya mereka janjian disini. Sampai saat ini Junghyun tidak tahu kalau Jungkook mengikutinya karena Jungkook sangat memberi jarak antara mereka.

Junghyun mendekati namja jangkung –Taehyung- di dekat air kolam yang berada di pusat taman itu, sebelum Junghyun semakin mendekat Junghyun mengubah alir mukanya menjadi ceria berbeda saat ia dirumah. Sesampainya di belakang Taehyung, Junghyun menepuk punggung namja itu

"_Hyung_!" Taehyung berjengit kaget karena tepukan Junghyun itu. Junghyun yang melihatnya hanya hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita langsung kepembicaraan saja oke? Aku tahu kau bukan Jungkook"

Junghyun sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Taehyung tadi, ia berfikir apa Taehyung akan menjauhinya karena telah tertipu. Namun Junghyun lebih dibuat kaget dengan tidakan Taehyung yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku tetap menyayangimu"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi yang tak terlalu chubby milik Junghyun. Kali ini Junghyun benar benar kaget terbukti dengan mulutnya yang sedikit melebar dan matanya yang membulat .

"K-kau.."

Kalimat Junghyun terpotong karena Taehyung mencium bibir Junghyun. Tanpa mereka sadari ada Jungkook yang melihat adegan itu. Jungkook berjalan perlahan kearah Taehyung dan Junghyun dangan tangan yang sudah bergetar. Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan Junghyun dan Taehyung yang sedang berciuman sambil menutup mata.

"Kenapa kalian berciuman.." ucap Jungkook lirih. Mendengar suara itu Junghyun langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook.

"J-jungkook"

"_Mwo_ Jungkook?" Taehyung melirikan sedkit matanya kearah jungkook dan kembali menatap Junghyun

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"MWO?! JUNGKOOK?"

Taehyung langsung memandangi Jungkook yang terduduk di rerumputan taman karena badannya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang lemah. Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan merengkuhnya.

"Kookie _gwaenchana_?"

Taehyung terlihat sangat panik, ia sedikit menguncang tubuh Jungkook namun Jungkook hanya diam. Jungkook masih mencerna kajadian ini jujur ia sangat kaget. Junghyun hanya memandangi Taehyung yang sedang mengkhawatirkan Jungkook itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi"

Ucapannya itu sama sekali tak Taehyung dengar ia hanya terfokus dengan Jungkooknya itu. Junghyun berjalan cepat kearah motornya dan langsung menjalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_"

Jungkook berujar lirih, posisinya semenjak tadi tidak berubah masih dalam rengkuhan seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya memandangi wajah Taehyung yang sangat terlihat panik itu.

Taehyung melihat kuku kuku Jungkook yang membiru, ia langsung menggenggamnya dan mengosok-gosokan ke pipinya agar tangan Jungkook terasa hangat kembali sesekali Taehyung meniupkan tangan itu.

"Dingin hm?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya, buru buru Taehyung melepaskan Jaketnya dan sweaternya juga melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook. Lalu dipasangkannya sweater biru itu ke badan Jungkook tak lupa jaket yang menutupi tubuh berisinya itu. Kini Jungkook merasa sudah sangat hanta secara ia menggunakan 2 jaket dan 1 sweater ditambah dengan pelukan sang kekasih. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dengan bridal style, lalu mendudukannya di bangku taman tak jauh dari situ.

"Apa masih dingin?" Taehyung masih setia mengusap ngusap tangan Jungkook yang dingin itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sudah ada hyung hihi"

Taehyung menghela nafas lega mendengar kekasihnya itu. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan tiba tiba.

"Hyung saranghae, Jangan tinggalkan aku ne" Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan sedikit gemetar karena hawa dingin yang semakin lama ia rasakan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dan sedikit membetulkan jaket dengan mulutnya.

Taehyung berjalan kearah motornya sambil sesekali melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit merona, bibirnya terangkat sedikit menampilkan senyuman menawannya. Taehyung mendudukan Jungkook di motornya.

"Ah baby kau sangat berat ternyata"

Taehyung memasng wajah lelah yang di buat buat dan itu membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hehe hanya bercanda, ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarkan mu. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Jin _hyung_ untuk menjemputmu menggunakan mobil. Aku takut membuatmu tambah parah jika kuantarkan dengan motor. Tak apakan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk - ngagguk lucu mendengar Taehyung, Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas.

"Jin hyung, bisakah kau datang ke taman kota?"

"…"

"Tolong antarkan Jungkook kerumahnya"

"…"

"Aku menggunakan motor, jika aku yang mengantarnya nanti dia tambah kedinginan _hyung_"

"…"

"_Ne ne,,_ hati hati dijalan"

**Pip!**

Taehyung masukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya

"_Hyung_.. apa tidak dingin?"

Jungkook memandangi Taehyung yang hanya menggunakan kaos tipis berlengan panjang

"Tidak" Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook pelan. Hangat, itu yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook.

.

Jin tiba di depan Taehyung dan Jungkook

"Jin _hyung_ aaaa _jeongmal bogoshippoo"_

Ucap Jungkook ke girangan, pasalnya ia tidak bertemu dengan _hyung_-nya itu sudah cukup lama karena kesibukan keduanya. Jin tersenyum melihat Jungkook alu mengusap kepalanya lembut mengabaikan sesosok alien di samping mereka. Taehyung hanya membuat wajah aneh untuk mengejek adegan itu haha Kim Taehyung cemburu ternyata

"Taetae _hyung _jangan memasang wajah itu"

Taehyung langsung merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Hyung _antarkan Jungkook ya"

"Baiklah, ayo Kookie kita pulang"

Jin sudah melebarkan tangannya untuk menggendong Jungkook namu ia kalah cepat dari Taehyung.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya"

Mereka beriringan berjalan kearah mobil milik Jin. Di dudukannya Jungkook dengan pelan di kursi belakang. Jungkook melepaskan jaket milik Taehyung namun di tahan olah yang punya.

"Kau pakai saja oke"

"T-tapi nanti Taetae _hyung_ kedinginan"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat dua orang yang berada disana ingin mencubit bibir manis itu.

"_Hyung _cepat antarkan Jungkook"

Taehyung menutup pintu mobil belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jungkook lalu tersenyum hangat, Jungkook mengetuk ngetuk kaca nya dan mendengus kearah Taehyung.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Awas saja kau Kim Taehyung.."

.

.

.

Junghyun memarkirkan motornya di depan gudang kumuh yang lumayan besar dengan tulisan "Bulletproof" di atas pintunya. Junghyun tersenyum lalu berjalan memasuki gudang tersebut, dibukakannya pintu itu dengan pelan. Semua penghuni yang berada didalam gudang itu menatap kedatangangan Junghyun dengan muka kaget pasalnya mereka tidak pernah melihat Junghyun lagi setelah kepindahan Junghyun ke Jepang. Salah satu pemuda jangkung menghampiri Junghyun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang kembali bos" pemuda jangkung itu – atau yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. Mengajak Junghyun untuk duduk di antara mereka.

Junghyun yang berstatus sebagai ketua atau bos dari geng kempulan anak anak nakal dari berbagai sekolah di Seoul. Geng yang ia beri nama "Bulletproof" ini adalah geng anak sekolah yang paling di takuti di seoul. Berkelahi dengan geng lainnya, mencuri dari orang orang kaya yang menurut mereka sangat licik –padahal semua anggota Bulletproof adalah orang berkelebihan semua. Dan yang paling tidak pernah tertinggal adalah membolosulah it kegiatan mereka setiap harinya namun tak ada yang tahu jika masih ada kegiatan yang selalu mereka lalukan, yaitu beramal dan menolong orang yang lemah.

Junghyun tersenyum melihat anggotnya tidak berkurang selama ia pergi ke Jepang, malah berita yang ia dengar anggotanya semakin lama semakin bertambah.

"Apakah Badman masih mencari masalah dengan kita?"

Badman, musuh dari Bulletproof ini selalu mencari gara gara dengan mereka.

"Masih hyung, bahkan mereka nekat mencarimu ke Jepang"

"Begitu ya.. terima kasih Youngho-ya"

Junghyun tersenyum mendengar berita dari anak buahnya itu ..

"Beri tahu dia jika aku sudah kembali" Tambah Junghyun dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Taehyung langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun –Kakaknya.

"Tae kau kenapa? Bibirmu membiru? Baekhyun menunjuk bibir Taehyung yang sedikit membiru karena angin malam yang di terobosnya.

"Tak apa hyung hanya kedinginan biasa"

"Eh iya sweater dan jaket mu?" Baekhyun sedikit heran karena seblum berangkat

"Aku pinjamkan pada Jungkook"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Ah _hyung_.."

"Ya?"

"Apa memiliki dua orang sekaligus boleh?"

TBC

.

.

Maaf karena kelamaan dan ceritanya jadi gaje, maafin yaaa T^T

Ah ya terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau me-review ff saya, saya terhura masa ;_; dan Big Thanks untuk Tamu yang udah ngasih tau letak kesalahan saya masukannya sangat berguna untuk saya, untuk nama awalnya saya iseng menggunakan nama "Joongkuk" eh tau tau pada pusing bacanya maafkan saya ya reader.

Silahkan review lagi, satu review anda menolong saya /?

.

.

SALAM VKOOK ^^


End file.
